


Better?

by Rocklicker



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Protective Girlfriend, Scylla hates the military, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn, hurt Raelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocklicker/pseuds/Rocklicker
Summary: Raelle comes to Scylla for comfort after a rough day of hand to hand combat training. Scylla realizes she will never let anything hurt Raelle.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Better?

Raelle stumbled over her own feet, favoring her right side, towards the second to last door at the end of the corridor. 

‘Fuck, why aren’t there any elevators in these damn buildings or at least a salva reserve somewhere.’ 

Raelle mumbled to herself as she finally made it to her destination. She brought her slightly bruised and rubbed raw knuckles up to the door and knocked so gently she wasn’t even sure it was audible. 

But she heard it or maybe she could just tell Raelle was there. Either way the door swing open and Scylla stood in a black tank top, lounge pants, and a worried look on her face. 

“Goddess, did you get hit by a tank on your way here?” The comment was playful but Scyllas’ tone was completely serious. She immediately took in the way Raelle wouldn’t put any weight on her left foot, the door frame being the only reason she was still upright. Dark shades of purple starting to bloom on her cheek bone, dried blood dripping from her nose to meet the split lip. Those beautiful lips that Scylla had kissed goodbye this morning when she told Raelle to be careful during training today. The higher ups were getting more concerned about the Scree encroaching and apparently were taking it out on their cadets to ‘toughen them up’. But to Scylla it just looked like her girlfriend had been used as a punching bag for pent up frustration. 

“Believe it or not I’m one of the better ones during hand to hand today, they really pulled all the punches, literally.”

Scylla picked up Raelle bridal style and carried her to the military issue bed, not the softest in the world but better than nothing. Raelle let out a brief squeak of surprise and opened her mouth to protest but decided being carried sounded a lot better than trying to drag her own body over there right now. 

Scylla placed Raelle’s broken body on the edge of the bed and crouched in front of her to access the damage completely. Raelle looked exhausted, body completely crumpled in on itself, her head hung low eyes staring at a questionable stain on the floor of the old dorm room, her mind was a million miles away. Scylla gently placed her hands on Raelles cheeks lifting her head up so she could stare into the beautiful blue eyes to make sure her spark was still there. She would wipe out the entire military if they had broken her girl. 

Raelle smiled for the first time all evening and for a brief moment Scylla's heart rejoiced until Raelle winced in pain, “shit, fuck, I think my lip is bleeding again.” Raelle brought her dirty palm up to try and stop the blood cascading down her chin while Scylla got up and headed towards the bathroom coming back moments later with a clean cloth and sitting next to her on the bed so that their thighs touched. They both needed some contact to ground themselves.

“Don’t touch it you’ll infect it” She gently placed her fingers around Raelles wrist and pulled her hand away replacing it with the cloth. Raelle rolled her eyes but allowed Scylla to take care of her. 

“They didn’t fix you girls up or send you to the infirmary?” Scylla was upset, her brows knitted together in frustration. Raelle took her hand in her own and rubbed soothing circles on the back of Scyllas, “ain’t always a medic in the field so we have to learn to live with a little pain.” Raelle mumbled against the cloth clearly repeating something her Sargent had told her earlier.

Scylla squeezed Raelles hand, “that’s the most bullshit thing I’ve ever heard” her voice probably louder than it needed to be. Raelle shrugged her shoulders, or tried to shrug her shoulders, letting out another wince. 

Scylla's face softened, this wasn’t about her and her distaste for the military. This is about Raelle, making sure she was okay, kissing all the places that hurt, and fixing her. Removing the cloth from Raelle’s lip now that the injury had clotted closed.  
“Let me fix you?” She brought Raelles hand up to her lips and placed a gentler than necessary kiss to it. 

Raelle was a bit surprised at the suggestion, “Do you know how to?”.

Raelle was still learning things about Scylla everyday it seemed. When they met her walls were so high that Raelle wasn’t sure if she’d ever know more than her name. But slowly, after evenings of intimacy and touching each other in only places they knew, Scylla started sharing bits and pieces. How her parents were dodgers and met a tragic end. How she still wakes up in a panic some nights looking for an escape route. How on those nights she prefers to sleep with her head on Raelle’s chest so she can listen to her heartbeat while Raelle whispers sweet words to her. 

“Well, my mom might not have been a medic but she did teach me some basic first aid. Dodging had its risks from time to time.” Scylla smiled sadly and brought her hands up to Raelle’s neck waiting for consent before touching her bruised skin and whispering some words under her breath. 

After a few moments Raelle let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and Scylla immediately stopped, hands pulling away from Raelle like she’d been burned, “Better or worse? Oh Goddess is it worse? Did I hurt you?” Scylla's eyes began frantically searching Raelle for a worsened injury. 

Raelle grabbed Scylla's hovering hands pulling them closer to her and leaned in to close the distance, placing a kiss on her lips. Melting away all of Scylla's worry she relaxed into the kiss gripping onto Raelle’s still dirty fatigues. Raelle moved to cup Scylla's face but broke away for a brief moment. 

“Better.”


End file.
